TMNT: Mother
by DonnieHeart
Summary: Penelope May was just a 12 year old girl with a normal life well if you call being abused by her mother a normal life. One day she decided she's had enough and runs away from home. She hears crying and investigates. She finds a baby turtle which brings her to Splinter and three more baby turtles. Join Penelope as her and Splinter take care of four turtles. Female Leo in this story.
1. The Sound of Crying

**A/N: I've read stories with the turtles having a mother figure so I thought I would try it out. In some all they added was a mother or they added another sibling. I thought it would be a good idea to see what it would be like if there were three brothers and one sister turtle. Now for the reason I chose to make Leo the girl. Well I could have made it either of the other three but I didn't want it to be Donnie or Mikey because I wanted it to be one of the two older ones. In which that left me with Leo and Raph and I thought that Raph showing protectiveness over his sister would be better than Leo plus I'm the oldest of my siblings so I thought why not. Well now that I have explained what needed to be explained, here is chapter one. Oh and FanChic helped me with the flashback, so thank you FanChic! ^_^**

**~Description/details of (12 year old) Penelope:**

**Nickname: Penny**

**-dirty blonde hair**

**-hair goes down to shoulders**

**-hair is naturally straight with a little waviness to it**

**-hair is down with a light blue head band**

**-brown eyes**

**-weighs 88 pounds**

**-height is 4'11"**

**-outfit: dark blue cabrese that stop midway on the lower leg, plain light blue t-shirt with a white sweater over it, and white socks and sneakers**

**-favorite colors are blue and purple**

**-favorite pizza is bacon pizza**

**Personality: nice, calm, protective, protective over family, knows when it's time to have fun and relax and knows when it is time to be serious, patient (except when it comes to saving her family), can be disorganized sometimes**

**Hobbies: cooking, listening to music, reading, and writing**

**Birthday: June 6, 1985**

**~Female Leo description(more details will be added later on):**

**Name- Leanarda**

**Nickname- Lea**

**Eye color: saphire blue like male Leo's**

**Personality: same as male Leo**

**Skin color: same color as in the picture**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except for my OC Penny May.**

I climbed down the gutter on the window and got to the ground. I grabbed my bags off the ground and ran. I wanted to get as far away from that house as possible. I wanted nothing to do with that place and I wanted nothing to do with her.

**Flashback...**

I was in my room sitting on my bed doing my homework. When I got home my mom was sleeping on the couch. I was relieved. I didn't want to deal with my mom when I got home today. But I could see the open bottles of liquor on the floor as I walked by. She's an alcoholic. She has been ever since my dad died in a car crash when I was four. Now all I receive from my mother is drunken beatings pretty much everyday. Sometimes she doesn't even let me eat, and it's for the littlest things only a drunk could get mad at. I don't understand why she takes it out on me. Everyone grieves, but she has done it the wrong way for the past eight years.

I had just finished up my homework when I heard movement downstairs. My mom was awake. I heard footsteps marching up the stairs. I threw my homework in my bookbag and ran into the closet. My door flew open and my mom came in.

"Penny! Where are you?! I know you're here!"

I was quiet. Just when I thought my mom was going to leave my closet door was opened and I was pulled out.

"You thought you could hide, did you?" She slapped my arm and pushed me onto the floor.

I was so fed up with all this abuse, that I decided to try and stand up to her after all these years. "What did I ever do to you?! What did I do to deserve this?!"

She slapped me across the face. "You will not talk to me like that! I am your mother!"

She kicked me hard in the stomach, and continued to beat me for what seems like forever. It could've been minutes, but it felt like hours. My mom left the room an hour ago. When I figured she wouldn't come back and got the strength to pull myself up, I crawled over to my bed and pulled my first aid kit out from under my bed. I put it there when I was eight after I came out of these beatings bleeding and bruised and I was too scared to leave my room and go to the bathroom.

I cleaned up my wounds and wrapped them up. I had enough of this, and I made up my mind. I pulled out a couple of bags. I packed up clothes, a picture of my dad, my first aid kit, and anything else I could get into my two bags. I put on my jacket and threw my winter coat in my bookbag with my school stuff. I waited a couple more hours to make sure my mom was asleep and wouldn't catch me. I grabbed my bags and walked over to the window and opened it up. I threw my bags with just clothes in them down and my school stuff to the ground and put the other one on my back with my more personal stuff. I climbed down the gutter on the window and left this miserable place for good.

**End of Flashback...**

I ran into an alley. I know not a very smart idea. I walked over and slid down the wall, sitting down next to a dumpster hugging my knees, tears streaming down my face. I was about to fall asleep there when I heard crying. I ignored it at first because I thought I was hearing things but it soon became obvious that I wasn't. I stood up and walked around to see if I could find where the crying was coming from.

I neared a manhole cover in the alley. I crouched down and put my ear up to it and listened. The crying seemed to sound louder when I put my ear closer to the ground. I realized the crying was coming from the sewer. I ran back over to my bags and grabbed it before going back over to the manhole cover. I lifted it up and climbed down the ladder with my stuff for I didn't want to scare the crying baby.

I know what you're thinking why would I just go jumping down into the sewer when I heard a baby crying from there? Well I can't stand to see or hear people hurt. If I do I just have to help them. After I climbed down I walked towards the crying which was getting louder as I got closer. I was reaching a turn in the sewers and from the volume of the crying I could tell that the baby was right around the corner.

I turned the corner and what I saw made me freeze where I was standing. Right in front of me was a turtle the size of an infant baby. Well I guess that explains why there was a baby crying in the sewer. I mean why would there have been a human baby in the sewers in the first place.

I stood there staring at it. It was still crying. It hadn't noticed me, I could just leave and pretend I never saw a thing. But as I looked at the baby turtle I couldn't just leave it there and ignore it. I sat down my bags and walked up to the turtle. I crouched down and picked it up. It squirmed and started crying louder at first so I started talking to it, saying everything was okay. I don't know if it was my words or how soft and nice my voice sounded but the turtle finally calmed down and looked at me.

I sat down, putting my back against the sewer wall and sat the turtle in my lap. It sat there just staring at me like. It's eyes were a dark...no saphire blue color. It was studying me before it finally smiled at me. It...well I guess he stood up on my lap and started playing with my hair and laughing. I smiled. I heard a noise come from the left and quickly stood up, grabbing the little turtle. I noticed that my quick move,nets scared the poor thing so I started bouncing him a little to calm him down.

Something walked forward but was still in the dark so I couldn't tell what it was. It looked at what I was holding before looking back at me.

"Could you please give me back my son?"

"Ummm...this is your son?"

"Yes."

He stepped forward into the light where I could see him. I took a step back. He was a GIANT TALKING RAT! The last thing I remember was gripping the turtle tight and putting him in front of me so I wouldn't crush him before I fainted.

**Author's Note: Well I've read some tmnt where they have a mother so I decided to try it out myself. I think the first chapter turned out pretty well. Please leave a review telling me what you think. And again thank you FanChic with helping me with the flashback. ^_^**


	2. Names

**A/N: Here is chapter two. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except my OC Penny.**

I woke up to find my head propped on one of my bags. I sat up and looked around. By the smell I could tell that I was in the sewer. What was I doing in the sewer? Why wasn't I home in bed? Then it all came rushing back. The abuse. Running away. The crying. The giant rat. I looked to the right and the rat was staring at me. How did I miss that?

"Ummmmm...hello."

The rat looked at me concerned. "Are you alright miss?"

"Yeah. You just surprised me is all. Did you bring me here?"

"Yes."

"You carried me, the little turtle, and all my stuff?"

"No. I had to go back and retrieve your stuff."

Speaking of the little turtle, where was he? I looked around looking for him when I heard laughter. I realized the rat was hiding them behind him. I guess I would too if I didn't trust the person.

"Well thank you. You know for not just leaving me there."

"You are very welcome. I couldn't just leave you there. My name is Hamato Yoshi."

I noticed that he got tired of trying to keep the turtle hidden behind him and he must of realized he could trust me because the turtle...or should I say turtles came out from behind him and stared at me curiously before they went back to playing with each other.

"Hello Mr. Yoshi my name is Penelope Lilian May but you can just call me Penny. Uh Mr. Yoshi? I'm not trying to be rude or anything but how did you and the turtles get this way?"

"Well that is a long story... It started in Japan. I had a lovely wife named Tang Shen and a beautiful baby girl named Miwa. Oroku Saki was jealous of my life and decided that if he couldn't have Tang Shen nobody could. You see he and I used to be friends. But he was in love with her as well but she chose me, not him and that destroyed our friendship. He attacked me and destroyed my house killing my wife and daughter in the process. I left Japan and came here to New York. I went to a pet store and bought four turtles. As I was walking down the street a strange man bumped into me. I got this bad feeling about him so I followed him. He went to an alley where he met with someone who looked like his twin. I accidently stepped on a rat giving away my position. They attacked me and I fought back. During the fight I dropped the four turtles and a canister with a liquid ooze fell down on us. I turned into a rat and they grew to the size of infant babies. I, feeling responsible for them, grabbed them and ran into the sewer. Two days later I run into you."

"Wow...that was a long story." During the story the little turtle that I had found crying in the sewer had crawled into my lap.

"So Ms. May..."

I interrupted him, "Penny please."

"Penny, may I ask what has brought you to the sewer instead of being up top with your family?"

"Well...my story starts eight years ago when I was four. My dad died in a car crash and my mom became an alcoholic. She beat me and wouldn't let me eat sometimes. She took her grief and pain out on me. She did that for eight years before I decided I had enough. I packed everything I needed and ran away. I ran into an alley and heard crying. I followed it into the sewer and there I found this little guy and well you know the rest."

"I am very sorry Penny."

"It's fine. Now that I left I feel like my life is going to start getting better." I looked down at the turtle on my lap and started to rub his head.

Wait you said your father died eight years ago when you were four?"

I looked up from the turtle on my lap. "Yes."

"That means that your are only twelve years old."

"Yes, but I'll be turning 13 next week on Saturday. My birthday is June 6."

"Hmmmmm..." He stroked his beard. I looked back down at the turtle and smiled at him. As I looked at him I realized that I still didn't know this little guy's name or the other ones' names either.

"Mr. Yoshi?"

"Yes?"

"What are their names?"

"I honestly haven't thought that far ahead. I've been busy keeping us alive and trying to find us a place to stay that names just slipped my mind."

"Well why don't we name them now? I mean it would get pretty confusing if we kept calling them turtle and he, wouldn't it?"

"You are right. Since you are already holding him, why not name him first?"

"Okay."

I looked down at the turtle thinking of what to call him. Hmmmm...Robert, John, Adam, Alex...no none of those names fit him. Mr. Yoshi brought me out of my thoughts.

"Leonardo."

"What?"

"Yesterday I stumbled upon this Renaissance book and it had all these names in it. I think Leonardo would work for him don't you think?"

I was about to agree with him when the other three turtles caught my attention. I looked at them and I noticed a difference between them and the turtle I was holding. They looked a little bigger then this one and they seemed a little more muscular and wide. Now that I got a good look at the other three compared to the one in my arms, I now know for a fact why I didn't feel sure calling this turtle a 'he'. It's because 'he' is a 'she'. I looked back over to Mr. Yoshi who was still waiting for my response.

"I think the name would work. But instead of Leonardo, how about Leanarda?"

Mr. Yoshi looked at me with confusion.

"Mr. Yoshi? This turtle is a girl."

His eyes widened and we sat there in silence for a few minutes before he spoke. "How do you know?"

"If you look over at the other three turtles you will notice that they are a little bigger and muscular than her."

Mr. Yoshi looked over at the other three and looked back at her. "I see. I kinda feel a little stupid for not noticing that."

"It's okay Mr. Yoshi. I didn't realize it until I saw all of them together."

"So Leanarda it is."

"Yep and you shall be the oldest."

"What brought you to that conclusion?"

"We named her first. Besides I think we need to settle things first because if there's one thing I know about siblings is that who is the oldest is important. I have these twins in my one class, they are always arguing over who is older."

"I see your point. Very well Leanarda will be the oldest."

I put her down and signaled for her to go play with her brothers. She smiled at me and ran over. Mr. Yoshi was about to signal for one to come over but the turtle came over without any of us calling him. He looked at the two of us like he was asking us 'what just happened?' I laughed.

Mr. Yoshi picked him up. "What do you think of the name Raphael?"

"I love it. I think it fits him perfectly." Mr. Yoshi handed him over to me. I noticed that unlike Lea he had green eyes and he seemed to be the biggest of the four. "You Raphie are the second oldest." I smiled at him and put him down. He turned back at me and stared at me before he went back over to his brothers and sister.

I whistled getting the one's attention. He crawled over and I picked him up. I tickled him and he smiled aT me. He had reddish brown eyes and a gap tooth. I thought about it. Mr. Yoshi used two Renaissance names so it wouldn't be right to stray from that. Three names came to mind, Donatello, Giotto, and Michelangelo.

"Donatello. What do you think Mr. Yoshi?"

"It's good. And I assume that he is the third oldest."

I nodded my head and put him down. He crawled over to his brothers and sister. Mr. Yoshi went over and grabbed the last one since he seemed to be ignoring us. I looked at him. He had baby blue eyes and freckles. The name Michelangelo came to mind.

"Michelangelo." Mr. Yoshi and I said it at the same time. We both laughed.

"Mikey you are the youngest of the group it seems." He smiled at me which turned into a frown as he yawned. I looked at Donnie, Raph, and Lea and I saw that they were yawning too. "Well looks like you little cuties are tired. I guess it's bed time for all of you."

I took Lea and Donnie while Mr. Yoshi took Raph and Mikey. We walked over to the corner of the little room and laid them down. They shivered a little and that's when I remembered my stuff. I went over to my bags and pulled out a cover well a blanket. I walked back over and covered the four turtles up with it. It wasn't much but it was better than nothing. I hummed a little lullaby and they all fell asleep. I looked over at Mr. Yoshi. He was looking down at himself and I think I saw a little hint of sadness in his eyes. I walked over to him.

"Mr. Yoshi are you okay?"

He sighed. "It just feel weird not wearing any clothes."

I looked down and for the first time noticed that he indeed wasn't wearing any clothes. Wow I really need to pay attention more. I thought about what he said and walked back over to my bags. I looked through them until I found what I was looking for. I pulled it out and walked over to Mr. Yoshi.

"Here." I handed him the clothes. "These were my father's before he died. He really liked the Japanese culture. You can have it."

He looked at me as if asking if I was sure. I nodded my head and he took the clothes with a grateful smile. I returned it. (The clothes are the ones he wears in the 2012 version)

I yawned. "Well Mr. Yoshi I think I'm going to sleep. See you in the morning or whenever I wake up I guess. Goodnight"

"Goodnight Penny."

I walked over to my bags and laid down using the one as a pillow. I drifted off to sleep thinking about those four little turtles and Mr. Yoshi.

**Author's Note: I'm sorry to anybody I might have confused. Yes it was Lea who Penny found in the sewer crying. She was referred to as a he because it was unknown that she was a girl turtle at the time so she was referred to as a he. But now that they know it will be she. Again sorry for anybody that I had confused. Please leave a review and have a good day. ^_^**


End file.
